Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ducktales Remastered ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk travel back to Duckburg and reunite with Sgrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. After stopping the Beagle Boys from robbing his money bin, Scrooge discovers a map to four mysterious treasures that reside in the Amazon, Transylvania, the African Mines, the Himalayas and the Moon. With help from Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack and the teams, Scrooge must locate these four treasures. Trivia *This marks the debut of Ashley the Porcupine. *Connie Maheswaran, Lion (Steven Universe), Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Chameleon, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Joker, Harley Quinn, Cleo, Fang, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Bill Cipher, will guest star in this. *END CREDIT SONG: Ducktales theme song (performed by The Justice Guardians and Team Berk) Scenes Prologue *(Jeffrey's cellphone rings) *Jeffrey: ...? *answers it* Hello? *Scrooge McDuck: Jeffrey?! Is that you?! *Jeffrey: ...!! Hey, Scrooge. Haven't heard from you in a while. *Scrooge McDuck: Indeed. I need your help, ol' boy! *Jeffrey: What's going on? *Scrooge McDuck: Those blasted Beagle Boys have broken into me vault and I need help stopping them!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* They always go after your money bin. Don't worry, Scrooge. We'll be right there! *Scrooge McDuck: Please do get here as fast as ye can! I haven't seen me nephews all day!! *Jeffrey: Understood. See you in a bit. *hangs up* *Aqua: *having overheard Jeffrey's conversation* Scrooge? As in "Scrooge McDuck"? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I haven't seen him since we found the lamp. *Aqua: Oh my goodness! I've met Scrooge McDuck before!! *Weebo: You have? When? *Aqua: Back before I even met you guys. Way back before I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. It was at Radiant Gardens when I asked him if he saw Ventus. *Xion: Wow. *Weebo: ..... What did Scrooge want, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: The Beagle Boys are trying to rob Scrooge's money bin. He wants our help stopping them. *Jaden: Those idiot Beagles are at it again? *Jeffrey: Yep. We better be heading to Duckburg. Have everyone ready to go. *Jaden: *presses a button of a speaker on the wall* Attention everyone!! We're heading to Duckburg!! Grab what you need and group up in the garage!! *(A few minutes later, the team has gathered what they needed and entered the garage) *Ashley: *to Xion and the cubs* So let me get this straight. We're going to Duckburg to help the richest duck in the world take down a bunch of common criminals? *Aqua: Mr. McDuck hasn't explained the full details yet, but he wouldn't ask for our help unless it was absolutely serious. *Xion: Besides, stuff like this is part of the job. Whether it's taking down some common criminals or dealing with forces beyond on our comprehension. *Alexis: Plus, Mr. McDuck is our friend. *Ashley: Well, all right. *Jaden: *grabs the keys to the ElementalMobile* Everyone ready?! *Jeffrey: You bet! *Jaden: Let's get going!! *heads inside the car* * (The Justice guardians left off, Except for the Team Berk part of the team, who overslept.) *Hiccup: *Yawns and sees The ElemetalMobile took off* oh, they going to save Scrooge, that's nice...... *Hiccup eyes open in Panic* oh Thor!!! WE'RE OVERSLEPT!!!!!!!!! THEY FORGOT US!!!!!!!! *runs off to tell Team Berk* Guys! Wake up! Wake Up! *(Team Berk All wake up and Eats Breakfast Fast and Runs outside) *(The ElementalMobile comes back and Team Berk Got Bumped by the ElementalMobile) *Jesse: Come on, y'all!!! *Pinkie Pie: Sorry about that!! *Snotlout: oh like you guys knew that you forgot us! *Hiccup: *to Snotlout* shut up and get in the car, Scrooge is waiting for us! *(As soon as everyone was in the ElementalMobile, they head off to Duckburg) *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm eager to meet Mr. McDuck. The treasure hunts you've told me he went on sound wonderful. *DJ: *smiles* People in ToonTown say that he's an adventurer. Re-Taking the Bin *(The Justice Guardians arrive at Scrooge's mansion) *Scrooge McDuck: You all made it! Just in time! *Jaden: Hello, Mr. McDuck! It's been a while! *Scrooge McDuck: Good to see you too, Jaden. *Aqua: *smiles and approaches Scrooge* Remember me? *Scrooge McDuck: ...! Bless me bagpipes! Aqua! *Xion: *smiles* You were right, mommy! You did meet Mr. McDuck! *Scrooge: ...! "Mommy"? Wait! Does this mean...? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Bingo. *Scrooge: *smiles* Congratulations on getting married you two! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Jaden: *smiles* That's not all. Jeffrey's, Hiccup's and my team are now one big team. So you have our help now, Mr. McDuck. *Scrooge: *smiles* You all are certainly full of surprises today. But It's best we get reacquainted later. *Alexis: Right! We have to get the bin back!!! *Scrooge: If they think they can stand between Scrooge McDuck and his three cubic meters of cash, they got another thing coming. *heads inside* *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade and goes after Scrooge* Wait up! *Amethyst: ok, let's do this! *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk and rushes in after Jeffrey and Scrooge* * Magica Takes the Treasures! *(Suddenly, Magica De Spell and the other villains appear and laugh) *Scrooge and Glomgold: Magica De Spell!!! *Twilight: Chrysalis!!! *Jaden: Joker! *Tammy: Bill Cipher!! *DJ: Fang! * *Xion: Cleo!! *Hiccup: you Guys again?! *Magica: *smirks* Oh! It's so rude of us to drop in unannounced! *Joker: *laughs* Gotta say, Scrooge, you've really outdone yourself. *Scrooge: What are you doing here, Magica?! Quick!! Somebody sound the alarm!! Duckworth!! Mrs. Beakley!! Call the Pentagon!! Sell me stock and bonds!! *Alexis: We'll stop them!! *activates her Duel Disk* *Rainbow Dash: *gets in a fighting position* Put 'em up, put 'em up!!! *Hiccup: come on Toothless. *Toothless: *Growls* *Magica: Not so fast fools!! *uses a spell to freeze everyone else stiff except her and her villain allies* *DJ: ...!! I can't move! My body feels like it's frozen! *Bill Cipher: *laughs* You must feel like one of your ancestors stuffed and on display at a musuem!!! *Snotlout: my Body can't move! what have you done?! *DJ: *snarls* *Huey: Quack-a-roonie! Unca Scrooge, I can't move!! *Dewey: Me neither! *Louie: Now I know how a statue feels! *Shining Armor: Let us go, you lunatic!!! *Jaden: *struggles to move* *Jeffrey: *growls as he tries to move* *Magica: Hah! Greedy old fools! These treasures are far more valuable than money!! *Ashley: What's that supposed to mean?! *Chameleon: You found the secret map inside the painting, yes?! *Rainbow Dash: So what?! That's none of your business! *Magica: Painting of Drake Von Vladstone! Also known as Count Dracula Duck!! *Mavis: ....!!!! No... *Twilight: What?! Count Dracula Duck * Performing the DuckTales theme song *(The Justice Guardians are on stage and have their instruments ready) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? *Jaden: *smiles* One! Two! A one, two, three, four!!! *The Mask: *starts playing the drums* *Jaden: *plays the keyboard* *Ashley: *plays her guitar* *Aqua: *plays a tambourine* * *Hiccup: *sings* Life is like a hurricane. Here in Duckburg. *Jeffrey: *sings* Race-cars, lasers, aeroplanes. It's a duck-blur. *Jaden: *sings as he plays the keyboard* Might solve a mystery! *Twilight: *sings* Or Rewrite history! *Xion: *sings* Ducktales! Woo-hoo! *Jesse: *sings* Every day, they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! *May: *sings* Tales of daring, do-bad and good luck tales! *Tammy: *sings* When it seems they're heading for final curtain! *DJ: *sings* Cool deduction never fails! *Snowflake: *sings* That's for certain! *Steven: *Sings* The Worst of Messes!! *Lazlo: *sings* Becomes Successes!! *Baby Lily: *sings* Ducktales! Woo-hoo! *Alexis: *sings* Every day, they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-hoo! *Pinkie Pie: *sings* Tales of daring, do-bad and good luck tales! *Amethyst: *Sings* D-D-D-D-Danger Watch behind you! *Donkey: *sings* There's a stranger out to find you! *Aqua: *smiles and sings* What to do! Just grab onto some Ducktales! *(Ashley plays the instrumental on her guitar) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat